Hawkmon (Miyako Inoue)
Miyako Inoue= |-|Hawkmon= |-|Poromon= |-|Holsmon= |-|Shurimon= |-|Aquilamon= Summary Miyako Inoue and Hawkmon 'are main characters from Digimon Adventure 02. Miyako one of the many viewers watching the battle against Diaboromon in ''Our War Game. Miyako is a passionate, dynamic person who can be stubborn and impulsive. She is very sincere and true to her feelings, to the point where she is often unaware of others or how her feelings are affecting them. Hawkmon on the other hand, is a polite and brave Digimon with a strong sense of honor. He often tries to serve as a voice of reason to Miyako whenever she goes overboard. Powers and Stats '''Tier: 9-B | High 8-C | 6-C | 6-C | 6-C Name: Miyako Inoue\Yolei | Poromon | Hawkmon | Holsmon/Halsemon | Shurimon | Aquilamon Origin: Digimon Gender: Female | Genderless, but regarded as male Age: 12 (02), 15 (Tri) | Unknown Classification: Digimon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Digimon Physiology | All previous abilities | All previous abilities, Energy Manipulation, Air Manipulation | All Hawkmon abilities, Intangibility, Body Control, Stealth Mastery, Weapon Mastery (Expert with shurikens) | All Hawkmon abilities, Sound Manipulation, Energy Manipulation Attack Potency: Wall level (Via this calc) | Large Building level+ (Comparable to other Child level Digimon) | Island level (Comparable to other Champion/Armor Digimon such as Meramon) | Island level (Scaling to other Armor Digimon) | Island level (Comparable to Exveemon. Damaged and finished of an Golemon who was an tough opponent for Stingmon) Speed: Unknown | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to other Rookie Digimon) | Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic reactions (Can keep up with other Armor level Digimon and are comparable to Adult Digimon) | Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic reactions (Seems a bit faster then most other Armor Digimon) Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic reactions (Equal to other Adult level Digimon such as Meramon) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class | Large Building Class+ (Can cut down trees in Episode 5) | Island Class (Can knock down Dark Towers\Control Spires) | Island Class | Island Class Durability: Wall level | Large Building level+ (Scaling to other Child\Rookie Digimon) | Island level (Can tank hits from Adult level digimon) | Island level (Scaling to other Armor Digimon) | Island level (Withstood hits from other Adult level Digimon) Stamina: High Range: about 50 feet (going by when Aquilamon attacks Golemon) Standard Equipment: None | shurikens as Shurimon Intelligence: Above average, Miyako has a knack for technology and is Izumi Koushirou's successor as the president of Odaiba Elementary's Computers Club. Hawkmon possesses a level-headed, polite personality and acts as the voice of reason for Miyako. He and his forms are skilled fighters. Weaknesses: Digimon well devolve if he uses up too much energy. Hawkmon must be well-fed to evolve. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. Poromon *'Pororo Breeze': flaps his wings to raise a cloud of sand Hawkmon *'Feather Slash': Throws the feather on his head like a boomerang. The feather is very sharp. *'Beak Pecker': Pecks at the enemy with its beak. *'Loop the Hawk': Flips into the air and slices at the enemy with its talons. Holsmon *'Mach Impulse': Flaps wings and shoots down two jets of hot air. *'Tempest Wing': Spins to surround self in tornado and slams into the enemy. *'Udjat Gaze': Sends hypnotic waves at the foe from his eyes. *'Red Sun': Shoots laser beams from eyes. Shurimon *'Kusanagi': Throws the gigantic shuriken on his back at the enemy. *'Autumn Leaf Wind': Slices at the foe with the shurikens on all limbs sawing away. *'Cranium Hill-drop': Holds onto the opponent as they both plunge headfirst into the ground. *'Bungee Jump': Shurimon sticks its feet into a wall and does a bungee jump. *'Konoha Kakure': Transforms his body into a hurricane of sharp leaves, disappearing and reappearing like a ninja. *'Tendril Jump': Flips through the air, extends his limbs, and slices at the foe with the shurikens on his feet. Aquilamon *'Blast Laser': Emits a ray of supersonic energy from his mouth. *'Glide Horn': Gathers energy on his horn and charges the opponent from the sky to impale with his horns. Key: ' Poromon' | 'Hawkmon | Holsmon | Shurimon | Aquilamon Note: This profile covers Hawkmon as he appears in Digimon Adventure 02. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Protagonists Category:Anime Characters Category:Birds Category:Flight Users Category:Ninjas Category:Chosen Children Category:Monsters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Toei Animation Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Air Users Category:Sound Users Category:Plant Users Category:Energy Users Category:Mind Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Intangibility Users Category:Soul Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Law Users